What if Hammer of the Gods
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Ares crashed the meeting?  Come on, the god of war is definitely going to have something to say about the Apocalypse.  One shot


What if Ares crashed the meeting?

Sam and Dean looked down the table of "gods." They were arguing over their fate. Being Michael's and Lucifer's vessels just kept on getting better and better.

Sam caught Dean's eye and gave a nod. Yep, time to use their fighting as a distraction to escape. They silently stood up and turned around, moving as silently as possible towards the door. The bickering continued behind them, but the door flung open and a man walked in. Sam and Dean didn't know who he was, but they were pretty sure he wasn't a man.

"Ares," Mercury said with as much disdain possible. Centuries ago, their family had been worshipped by the Greeks and the Romans. The Romans hadn't wanted to admit they were worshipping the same gods as what they called "those dirty Greeks." Anyway, Mercury had decided to change to his Roman name, while his garrulous brother Ares had remained loyal to the Greeks.

"So, looks like you're having a party and didn't invite me."

Sam and Dean were still standing where they were when Ares had burst in the door. He walked around them and entered into the argument. Sam turned slightly to make sure nobody was paying attention to them. They weren't. He nodded again. Dean walked in front of him and they edged towards the door. As Dean walked out the door, Kali looked up and saw their prizes escaping. She slammed the door.

"Sam!" Dean banged on the door.

"Dean, get out of here!" Sam yelled back and turned to face the room.

"Well, we still have one. You can't have an Apocalypse with only one vessel," Baldur pointed out.

"Sit down," Kali said, when Sam remained by the door, hoping he would have another opportunity for escape. He went back to his chair and sat.

"I think we should allow the Apocalypse to continue on course," Ares said. "It will be the most wonderful war ever."

"It's all war, war, war with you," Mercury whined.

"Well, what do you expect from the god of war, moron," Ares spat back.

"Would you two quit your sniping," Kali said. She couldn't stand either one. It was a pretty disgusting situation. They were both in love with Aphrodite—their sister. They were the original dysfunctional family.

Sam thought about attempting another escape, but Ares came over and stood behind him. "I say we have a war, and use this vessel to get it started right away."

SSS

Dean had tried opening the door once it had slammed on him, but of course, it wouldn't open. He had to figure out how to get Sam out of there. He also had a freezer full of people to rescue. He thought that might be easier while all of the gods were occupied with Sam and their meeting. He headed to the kitchen. Nobody was in there, so he went back to the freezer and picked the lock and opened the door.

"I need you to be quiet," he instructed.

Everyone had shouted themselves hoarse a while ago, plus they were shivering violently. They were also grateful to be out. They would do whatever this guy needed them to, to get out of there.

Unfortunately, Dean didn't know how he was going to do that. He knew all the doors to the outside were supernaturally sealed. But, at least, these guys could warm up for now.

SSS

"No, I say we kill the vessel," Odin said. "Then we don't have to worry about anything. Lucifer will just roam around crying like a spoiled brat. He won't be powerful enough to bother us."

"He'd just bring him back to life," Ganesh argued. They were going around in circles.

"Not if we kill him and send him to another world," another of the gods said.

"That's right. He'd never find him."

Sam felt odd being talked about while he was sitting right there. He didn't think he should interrupt, though.

"We're not killing him," Ares said.

That made Mercury want to kill him all the more. Whatever Ares wanted, he wanted the opposite. "We're killing him," he said.

Ares just smirked at him. Then he put a hand on Sam's shoulder and they both disappeared. "Where did they go?" Kali asked Mercury.

"I don't know. He has lots of hiding spaces all over the Universe."

Kali sighed. "Let's go find the other one."

SSS

"Quite a team you've assembled there, Dean."

Dean spun around. "What are you doing here, Gabriel?"

"Came to get you and Sam out of here. Otherwise, my fellow gods are going to get their butts kicked by Michael and Lucifer."

"So, you actually care about somebody besides yourself?" Dean sneered.

"Want help or not?"

"Sure," Dean said. "But everybody gets out."

Gabriel nodded his head and all the people that formed what was to be lunch disappeared.

"Where are they?" Dean asked.

"I sent them all to their respective homes. Now how about you and Sam? Where is he?"

"He was in the conference room with your buddies," Dean answered.

"Not anymore," Kali said walking into the kitchen. "Everybody else is looking all over the place for you, but I knew you'd come to save the main course."

"Kali. It's been awhile," Gabriel said.

"Not long enough."

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked, the only thing he really cared about right now.

"No idea. But, we decided we only need to kill one of you, so you'll do."

"Time to go," Gabriel said. He didn't want Dean dead, but he didn't want to tangle with Kali. It could end up fatal for one of them and he didn't like the idea. Especially, if he were the one who killed her. He touched Dean and zapped them three states away.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked Gabriel.

"How would I know? I've been with you the whole time. We know Kali doesn't have him. Who else was there?"

"Mercury, Ganesh, Odin, Baldur…," Dean was trying to remember everybody's name. He wasn't into all the mythology stuff. He thought most of it was just that. Apparently he had been wrong. "Ares showed up at the end."

"Ares," Gabriel said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Yeah, so?" Dean asked.

"He's the god of war, Dean. He's pretty powerful. I can only imagine what he could do with Lucifer's vessel."

SSS

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"My own little hideaway," Ares answered.

"What are you going to do with me?" Sam asked.

"Start the biggest war this Universe has ever seen."

"How?" Sam asked. "Lucifer can't get in me unless I say yes, and I'm not going to."

"Here's a little loophole you might be interested in. I can get in you without saying yes, and then while in you, I can say yes to Lucifer."

Sam paled. "You need a vessel?"

"I don't need one. This is my own form. But, I can get in one. Once I say yes to Lucifer, I hop out and watch the show."

"Please don't," Sam said. He had been possessed by a demon once and had hated that. He had a feeling possession by a god, to be followed up with possession by Lucifer would be infinitely worse.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt," Ares said.

The next thing Sam knew he wasn't in control of himself anymore. "Let's go find Lucifer."

SSS

"What are we doing here?" Dean asked Gabriel, as they hid behind some bushes outside of a warehouse.

"Lucifer's here," Gabriel said. "Ares is going to want to get Lucifer inside of Sam to get the party started."

"So, what are we going to do?" Dean asked.

"No idea," Gabriel answered.

"What?"

"Are you the only one allowed to improvise?" Gabriel countered. "I've taken an interest in you and Sam. You know that. I've been watching you. You don't have a plan at least half the time."

Dean rolled his eyes. He couldn't argue with that, but considering the stakes, he would feel better if there was a plan.

Then, Sam appeared in front of the door. "How did he do that?" Dean asked.

"Ares is in him," Gabriel said.

"What? Why?"

"So that Ares can say yes to Lucifer," Gabriel answered.

Dean rubbed his hand over his face. "Can he do that? It won't be Sam saying yes."

"Doesn't matter. A yes from the vessel is a yes."

"What do we do?" Dean asked again.

"Ares!" Gabriel stood up and yelled.

Dean hoped he had a plan. That shout would probably also get Lucifer's attention.

Ares/Sam turned to look. "What do you want, Loki?"

Lucifer came outside just then to check to see what was happening outside. "Gabriel, I haven't seen you since our brother kicked me out."

"Gabriel?" Ares asked, confused.

"Yeah, I changed my identity quite a while ago. Not important right now," Gabriel said.

Dean looked nervously from angel to devil to god in the form of his brother nervously. He had a feeling that no matter what happened in the next few minutes, his brother was royally screwed.

"Who are you?" Lucifer asked Ares.

"I am Ares, god of war. I took possession of your vessel so that I could hand him over to you. I will say yes."

"Your arrogance is beyond appalling. Do you really think I need your help to get my vessel." Lucifer grabbed Sam's throat and pulled. He pulled Ares out and Sam fell to the ground. Dean started to run toward him but Gabriel pulled him back.

"I thought you would want your vessel to say yes," Ares protested.

"I'll take care of that," Lucifer roared. He thrust his hand into Ares' chest and pulled his heart out.

"Sam, good to see you again."

"Leave him alone," Dean yelled, despite Gabriel's restraining hand on him.

"Don't worry. It's not time for Sam to say yes to me yet. Believe me, when it's time, he'll come find me." With that he disappeared.

Sam was shaking. He didn't want to admit this to Dean, but every encounter he had with Lucifer scared the crap out of him.

"Are you OK?" Dean asked as he ran up to him.

"Yeah," Sam said as he stood up.

"Well boys, see you next time," Gabriel said and disappeared.

"Why did he help?" Sam asked.

"Not really sure," Dean admitted. "Just glad that he did."

Sam thought back to Lucifer's words. "Dean, do you think I'll really seek him out to say yes."

Dean wasn't sure. He really wasn't. But he wasn't ever going to let his doubts about Sam come between them again. "Of course not."

Sam could tell he was lying, but knew that if he pushed it, they would just fight. So, he nodded and asked, "Where's the car?"

"Crap. I don't even know where we are," Dean admitted.

"Guess we're walking."

The End


End file.
